


Good Night Australia

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they leave the stage at the Melbourne 2010 convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Australia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Thought of this ~plot driving home from work. Worked on it between replies. <3333 Hope you like. ILU.

As soon as they are off the stage he grabs her hand and pulls her back to the private room that's set aside for them. Only them.

"I wanted them to let you answer, baby. Tired my best." Ben hates when they cut claudia off. He would rather be stopped instead. He knows how much the fans soak her up when she's on stage, how much they adore listening to her - just like he does.

"No biggie." She looks down at her hand still in his. It makes her not want to leave. This short con tour was just them. The two of them, no family, no familiar fans… Well a few familiar fans but not the hoards of them that they see in the states. "It was good, no?" Claudia rubs her thumb over his knuckles.

"You were perfection, as always." He cups her cheek and leans in to kiss her. They've been doing a lot of that. Kissing, touching, fucking… "I don't… I don't want to go home."

She shakes her head against him before bringing their mouths together again. Her tongue licks past his lips and his mouth is warm and familiar, inviting and comforting. He's just Ben, her Ben. She misses this. "I don't want to either. But we still have a couple days."

"We've got to go back out there soon. Sign some things, take some pictures,* He pauses and leans closer brushing his lips across the whorls of her ear. "Pretend I wasn't inside your cunt this morning making you come so hard you couldn't breathe."

She hitches her breath and crushes his fingers in hers. "Fuck you." She leans into him until he wraps his arms around her. "Now I'll be only thinking of that the whole time we're stuck out there."

He smells good. So soft as she sinks into his embrace. "Five more minutes until someone comes looking for us."

"Fuck them too."

"Such a mouth on you, Claud." Ben tsks her while laughing. Her swearing is practically legendary and really he can't think of anything hotter then the word fuck on a breathy moan on her lips as she rides him. "You should be ashamed."

"You love it." She knows he does. "Do we have to?"

Ben squeezes her once more before stepping back. "Yeah, can't leave them all disappointed."

"Probably wouldn't be that sad if I announced we had to go because I was too horny to stay and needed you to get me off." She winks at him and grabs her pens. "Ready to go?"

Ben laughs and shakes his head. "Not yet, Now I've got a hard on the size of Everest in my pants."

Claud's endlessly amused by how easy it is for her to turn him on. "Fans won't find that too unusual either, honey. I even rewind that part of Rhapsody in Blue and I've experienced the real deal. There's just something about seeing it outlined under that sheet, knowing how it feels buried inside me."

Ben's feeling a little self-conscious now and his erection disappears. "I'll show you again tonight. For now - autographs, pictures, making nice - right this way." He holds the door for her and when she's mostly through he puts his hand on the small of her back and keeps it there all the way to their table. He can't wait till he can move it lower, cup her ass and squeeze her hips as she rides him.

But that's tonight, right now it's about these people. People that love them. And some that kinda like them. Doesn't matter he appreciates them all. Claudia does too. Maybe not as much as him. But she still enjoys this. The attention, the fans, spending time with old friends, everything makes her happier.

Especially when he's pounding into her from behind… Maybe they'll do that tonight. They haven't yet. This time.

The end


End file.
